


Inquisitor as a Companion

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to be posting various works of my Inquisitor as a Companion here. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor as a Companion

**Inquisitor’s Name:** Taashath Adaar.

**Alternate Name?:** Taash for those who cannot pronounce Taashath properly.

**Race, Class, & Specialization**: Qunari (Tal-Vashoth), Mage, Rift Mage.

**Varric’s Nickname for them:** Klutz.

**Default Tarot Card:** The Star. Taashath is sitting on the ground, looking up at a big star. _Inspiration. Being unique. Caring about others._

**How they are recruited:** You can find Taashath in the middle of the Hinterlands defending a caravan from Templars if you've not completed Hushed Whispers or Champion of the Just. If you have completed either quest before recruiting him then he becomes unavailable as a party member, though he will join the Inquisition much later on as an agent. Once you've killed all of the rogue Templars, the caravan of three young children and their parents profusely thank you and Taash before heading on their way to a safer area. He'll thank you himself for your help, noting that although he's a mage he wouldn't have been able to kill all of the Templars on his own. Taashath asks how he can repay you and you can either ask him to join the Inquisition or tell him his thanks is enough. If the former, he'll accept gladly. If the latter, he'll nod politely and leave. 

**Where they are in Skyhold:** He'll be located in the Undercroft of Skyhold, quietly watching the construction of weapons and armour. 

**Things they Generally Approve of:** Rescuing people from Templars or Mages, choosing the right thing to do, games of Wicked Grace, Templars who know their duty but don't abuse their power, Mages who don't seek power themselves but still want to help, providing refugees with food or shelter, not playing the Game, honesty.

**Things they Generally Disapprove of:** Orlesians who like to play the Game, deception, backstabbing, Tevinter magisters, being called 'oxman', having his lopsided horns made fun of, Vivienne's views on Mages and anyone who shares them, Templars who abuse their power, Blood Magic, killing refugees. 

**Mages, Templars, Other?:** Neither. Taash understands points from both sides and therefore you gain no approval nor disapproval if you pick one or the other. He'll support you whatever decision you make here.

**Friends in the Inquisition:** Immediately Taashath finds a friend in Varric, and also eventually befriends Cassandra, Iron Bull, Dorian and Cole.

**Small side mission:** Rescuing those same children and parents you saved when you first recruited Taashath. He will ask for your permission to send them to Skyhold permanently out of danger; you can choose to agree and earn approval, or you can choose to say no and earn high disapproval. If you say no, the parents and their three children eventually end up being killed by Venatori, and you discover their remains much later on.

**Companion quest:** Taash receives a letter and asks for your help, but remains somewhat mysterious about the details, only telling you that he must meet a contact in Crestwood. If you have agreed to help, you travel to the spot that his contact has asked to meet and you find a group of Qunari waiting. The leader reveals himself as Shokrun, a Qunari gone undercover as Tal-Vashoth, and he demands you hand his brother Taashath over to him for "re-education". Taash angrily refuses and you, as the Inquisitor, have two choices.

_Option 1:_ You can also deny Shokrun's request; doing so will initiate a fight, but in the end Taashath ends up dealing the killing blow to his brother. You net extremely high approval for this choice and he'll admit that he's finally free of the one influence that hounded him all of his life. He reveals he wasn't originally Tal-Vashoth, but a leashed Saarebas who had escaped Par Vollen with the aid of his rebel parents. You also net approval from Varric, Cassandra, and Cole. Perhaps Bull if he himself is Tal-Vashoth by this point; if not, you net disapproval from him.

_Option 2:_ You can willingly hand Taashath over; doing so will avoid a fight completely and Taash will avert his eyes, avoiding your gaze as he's forced to the ground and his hands tied behind his back. Shokrun will in return reward your compliance with a hefty bag of gold, and then leave with his prisoner. This means Taashath leaving the party and Inquisition forever. You will net high disapproval from Varric, Cassandra and Cole. Maybe Bull if he's Tal-Vashoth; if not, he approves. Solas also disapproves. 

**Tarot card change**

_Option 1:_ 7 of Cups. Before Taashath is seven cups, signifying his several choices now that he genuinely feels free.

_Option 2:_ 9 of Swords reversed. His head is in his hands and beside him are nine swords on the wall, signifying that he is trapped, perhaps forever. 

**Cole’s reflection on their thoughts:** "Laughing, stumbling over a foot, hitting the ground. Physical pain, a reminder, yet also a burden. Afraid of the dark; choking, suffocating, alone. Failure, failure, do what I must to atone." 

**Comment(s) on Mages:**

"When they waved their hands like _that,_ I knew it wasn't going to end well. For them, I mean."

"If more people would be open to learning about the good kind of magic, like the Spirit Healers, maybe mages wouldn't be so scary to them then."

"I'm a mage too, but I don't let it control me. I use it to help, not hurt!"

"Honestly, what did Fiona hope to achieve?"

**Comment(s) on Templars:**

"Ser Barris is one of a kind, truly. Haven't met a Templar like him."

"Most wield power over mages and think it to be a collar of sort for them. It's inhumane."

"If only Templars could understand, could learn. We're not all evil, bloodthirsty creatures."

"Well, that bastard went down like melted butter."

**When looking for something:**

"Inquisitor, this area may be of interest. Let's look around."

"I saw something. Did you see that?"

**When finding a campsite:**

"Good, about to fall dead asleep on my feet. Camp!"

"This seems a reasonably safe spot to rest."

**When the Inquisitor Falls:**

"Someone help the Inquisitor!"

"Shit! Inquisitor, I'm coming!"

(romanced)"NO! My lady! You bastards will pay for that!"

**When they are low on Health:**

"Ugh... Pain everywhere.."

"I .. desperately need.. aid!"

**When they see a Dragon:**

"Please tell me we're not seriously going to fight that. It's.. HUGE!"

"You're fucking kidding me."

**When during their small side quest:**

"Assholes are attacking them again!"

"Hmm... Skyhold might be a good place for them.."

"The little ones have seen enough bad things in this world."

**Default saying:** How can I help? 

**Friendship?:** How are you doing, Quizzy?

**Leaving the Inquisition:** "I can't stand to be here anymore. What you're doing is wrong and if the others can't see that then they will fall alongside you. This is not a threat, because I'm leaving. I've never believed in the Maker, but I hope He has mercy on your soul after everything you've done."  
  
 _The Fade_

> How they react: "This... place is creepy. Best find a way out of here, and quickly."
> 
> Their Tombstone: Taashath: Trapping Himself
> 
> What the Fears look like: The re-educators. 
> 
> What the Nightmare says: You think yourself free, Taashath, but in reality you're just as caged as you ever were. Do you think you could ever truly hope to escape your chains, mental that they are? I need not trap you with my demons, for you have already done that to yourself. It is only a matter of time before you recognise that and fall to depths of despair greater beyond your understanding. 
> 
> Their reflection about the Fade: Taashath despises it. He wants nothing more than to get out as soon as possible, feeling physically trapped.
> 
> Hawke or Warden: The Warden has a lot to make up for and letting them sacrifice themselves earns approval. Hawke earns approval too should she/he sacrifice her/himself, but Taashath knows how much Hawke means to Varric and so prefers the Warden to stay behind.

_The Wardens_

> Their feelings: He is disgusted by how easily they were tricked. The ritual was unnecessary and Taashath feels that they've forgotten their place in the world, why they became Grey Wardens in the first place. He is, however, determined to make sure that the Warden's sacrifice was not in vain.
> 
> Exile or Allies?: Allies.

_The Ball_

> How they feel: Taashath is visibly uncomfortable and he fidgets every now and then, struggling not to pull a face at every Orlesian who looks his way with a sneer.
> 
> Where they linger: In the guest gardens.
> 
> Are they good at the Game?: No. Taash will say what's on his mind and for that, the nobles stay away.
> 
> What people say about them:   
>   
> "What is an oxman doing here?" (or alternatively, if Iron Bull is there too) "How many oxmen does the Inquisitor have?"  
>   
> "That outfit does not suit him."
> 
> Gaspard, Briala, or Celene?: Gaspard.

_Temple of Mythal_

> Rituals or Hole?: Rituals.
> 
> Agree with the Elves’ bargain?: Agree.
> 
> Morrigan or Inquisitor for the Well?: Inquisitor. He does not trust Morrigan.

_Comments on Canon Romance_ (little remarks on the inquisitor getting lucky)

> Cassandra: "She's a beautiful lady, and strong. You cherish her, Inquizzy. You'll never meet another like her."
> 
> Dorian: "Dorian is.. brighter when he's around you. You bring out the best in him, and vice versa."
> 
> Sera: "If you're happy, then that's good, Inquisitor. You like the crazy ones, apparently. I'm not judging."
> 
> Iron Bull: "He was talking about how you two broke the bed the other night. Sounds wild."
> 
> Josephine: "Lovely woman. Her giggles are cute. Take care of her."
> 
> Cullen: "Inquisitor and the Commander. Forbidden love in a world gone to shit. Enjoy yourselves while you can."
> 
> Blackwall: "I'm glad for you, Inquizzy. He seems to make you happy."
> 
> Solas: "Solas has a... softer look to his face whenever he looks at you, did you know that?" **  
> **
> 
> **Romanceable?:** Yes, Taash can be romanced, by all races but only female. _If Taashath is unromanced, he will eventually enter into a relationship with Cassandra._
> 
> **Sexual/Racial preference:** Women only, open to all races.
> 
> **Nickname for PC:** 'My lady' 'Beautiful'
> 
> **Romance only mission:** N/A
> 
> **Dialog to being asked for a kiss:** In the Undercroft, Taash will smirk slightly and nod his head to your request, stepping forward and making his height known. "I can never say no." He'll tug you in nice and close, other hand cupping your cheeks (or lifting you if you're a dwarf or elf) and kissing you deeply.
> 
> _Halamshiral dialog:_  
>   
>  Taashath: "Fuck this silly outfit, and fuck thi-"  
> Inquisitor: "Taashath!"  
> Iron Bull (if brought along): My sentiments exactly.  
> Inquisitor: *groans*
>
>> Being asked to dance during mission: "We've got an assassin to catch. Maybe after, if you're lucky."
>> 
>> Asking to dance post-mission: "Come, dance with me now. Let your night end on a better note."
> 
> **Romance banter** (what others say about it):  
>   
> 
> 
> Varric: "Well, well, well. The Inquisitor and Klutz. Gotta say, I didn't see that one coming."  
> Taashath: "You're not tall enough."   
> Varric: "Tall enough for the keyhole of the Inquisitor's bedroom."  
> Taashath: "Hm. I'm sure the Inquisitor would appreciate knowing that."  
> Varric: "Er, actually, no, forget I said anything."
> 
> Cole: "She makes you happy. No more darkness in your head, now, no more pain. Light like the sun. Your heart can heal."  
> Taashath: "You think so?"  
> Cole: "I know so. You're not trapped anymore, Taashath. You can let it all go. Love her like you want to."  
> Taashath: "Thanks, Cole. You're not so bad."  
>   
> Sera: "Sooo, you and the Inquizzy, huh? Have you broken her yet?"  
> Taashath: "Really none of your business, Sera. Besides, if I broke her, you'd know."
> 
> Iron Bull: "How is she in the bed, Taashy?"  
> Taashath: "You're just as bad as Sera. None of your business."  
> Iron Bull: "Oh, come on!"  
> Taashath: "Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
> Iron Bull: "Oh, sure, like she'd be willing to tell me."
>
>> What Cole says about companion to PC (after companion quest is done): "He likes you. You make him feel safe, better. No more darkness. There's only light to found now. It's good. He doesn't hurt anymore."
>> 
>> Who is concerned about the relationship?: Vivienne, Sera and Blackwall. Vivienne because she believes the Inquisitor's goals will be waylaid by the relationship. Sera because she's jealous. Blackwall because he is initially mistrustful of Taashath. 
>> 
>> Who supports the relationship?: Varric, Dorian and Cole. Varric is good friends with Taash and likes to see him and the Inquisitor happy together. Dorian because the Inquisitor is less uptight around Taashath. Cole because they both need to heal and healing with each other is good.
>> 
>> Who had a bet running on it?: Varric and Dorian, Iron Bull and Cullen, Josephine and Harding.
>> 
>> Banter (between NPCs):  
>   
> "I don't know who's the luckier one. The Inquisitor, or the Qunari."  
>   
> "I haven't seen her limp yet. Do you think he.. lacks in a certain department?"  
>   
> "Oh Maker, I take my comment back. She can't even walk."  
>   
> "We all know what the Inquisitor's 'rest' days are really for."  
>   
> 
>> 
>> **Flirt options:** First option is when you're in the middle of recruiting him. When he asks how he can repay you, you can choose a flirt option in which you say, "I can think of many ways," which will make him smirk. Second time is when he's in the Undercroft and you can make a comment in regards to his personal 'weaponry', to which he'll actually blush. Third time will be after his companion quest (if you chose option one) and you compliment his eyes during a rather revealing conversation of his past. 
> 
> _Break up dialog:_  
>   
>  Inquisitor: "Taashath... we need to speak, privately."  
> Taashath: "Sure, my lady. Lead on."  
>   
> Taashath: "What's this about, beautiful?"  
> Inquisitor: "I.. can't do this anymore, Taashath. This needs to end."  
> Taashath: "This? What do you mean, this?"  
> Inquisitor: "Us. I mean us. I'm... ending us."  
> Taashath: "What? Why?"  
>   
> Inquisitor: (option one) "I'm the Inquisitor. I need to focus on the Inquisition. I'm... so sorry."  
> Taashath: "I... I see. I... understand."  
>   
> Inquisitor: (option two, if there's someone else) "There's... someone else. I'm so sorry."  
> Taashath: "You.. but I thought.. who? Who is it?"  
> Inquisitor: (Blackwall, Iron Bull, Sera, Cullen, Josephine or Solas)  
> Taashath: "You're leaving me for them? I... Leave. Please."
>
>> If PC breaks it off: Taashath will grow quiet and distant from the Inquisitor and everyone else, spending more of his time in the Undercroft reading. Breaking up with him will net slight disapproval if the first option, great disapproval if the second. Eventually he'll come around, but he's never quite the same after. 
>> 
>> If NPC breaks it off(and why): N/A
> 
> **Love confession:** He enjoys flirting with and being flirted with, and if you have high enough approval he will sleep with you, if you agree. The second time you sleep together, he'll ask if you see whatever it is between you two going anywhere, or if he's merely a stress reliever. You can choose to tell him that you want a relationship with him and Taashath will smile warmly, pulling you down for a kiss as his answer. Alternatively, you can choose to say that what you're doing is just for fun and he'll accept that, though there's no more cutscenes after this. If you choose the first option, there will be two cutscenes available after his personal quest, and when you've killed Corypheus. After his personal quest, Taashath will request your presence on an empty battlement, and there he'll confess how he feels about you. You can choose to commit yourself by returning his feelings, or ending it by picking the option of saying it's too serious for your liking.
> 
> **Romanced tarot card:** Artwork of two roses intertwined together; one a bright green colour and the other a white, glowing around the edges of both roses. 
> 
> **End game dialog:** After the party, Taashath will carry the Inquisitor upstairs and let her down on her bed, a hand cupping her cheeks as he stares at her. He will express his interest in wanting to stay with her no matter what happens, even if she wants to leave the Inquisition. He rests his forehead against hers and she idly lifts a hand to soothingly rub his lopsided horn, both closing their eyes as the scene fades to black.


End file.
